walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brianna (Comic Series)
Brianna is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Hilltop Colony, alongisde her son Johnny. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Brianna's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that she had a 12-year-old son and an aunt that she lost before the dead began to rise. She also had a daughter, sister, brother and a husband who she lost during the apocalypse. It is possible she lived near or at the Hilltop Colony before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Brianna's life at Hilltop before her appearance is mostly unknown, except she lost a boyfriend a few weeks before meeting Maggie Greene. A Larger World Brianna first appeared with her son in the crowd surrounding Rick Grimes after he murdered Ethan. March To War Brianna is first introduced in Issue 109 when she notices Maggie mourning her husband, Glenn's, death. Brianna talks to Maggie about losing her family and how it's normal to suffer. After introducing herself to Maggie they continue to talk about Gregory and their children. Brianna walks away moments later after remarking she respects Maggie for her morals and adopting Sophia. Days later, Brianna and Maggie continue to bond as they agree that Gregory is a "creep" while the children play. All Out War - Part One Brianna appears in a crowd of Hilltop in Issue 118. She listens to Maggie's speech and seems to agree with her about trusting Rick to win the war against Negan. All Out War - Part Two Brianna talks to Maggie about her decision to move the Alexandria residents into the Hilltop where food is now scarce. She expresses frustration that her son will have to compete to eat. She later helps the rest of the Hilltop by shooting at Negan's men and possibly killing a few. She informs Harlan Carson about Arnold and Richard developing a fever after the attack. A New Beginning Brianna is first seen after the two year timeskip watching over Maggie's son Hershel as he sleeps in his crib, and as Rick and Maggie walk in she tells them to be quiet. Later, when Maggie and Rick watch the sunrise on the balcony, Brianna walks in and tells Maggie that Hershel is hungry, and she hands him to her. Whispers Into Screams Brianna and Maggie see Carl and Sophia together, and she jokes about a Greene/Grimes pairing. Life and Death Brianna is present at the group meeting when Maggie expresses concern over Carl fleeing after Lydia. After Maggie finishes meeting with Gregory's Rose co-conspirator, Brianna brings Hershel to Maggie. She is also present at Gregory's hanging. Call To Arms Brianna is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well while Vincent almost dies. She returns back to Alexandria, however she prepares to leave back to the Hilltop with the others. She is seen carrying Hershel Jr. and conversing with Maggie along the ride back. Later at the Hilltop, she is tending to horses with Maggie, where the latter expresses her concerns for being left in the dark about developments. The Whisperer War Brianna confronts Dante, about telling Maggie how he feels about her. Brianna along with her son got trapped as the Hilltop was sent on fire by the Whisperers, and both were saved by Carl. Lines We Cross Brianna, Maggie, and the rest head back to Hilltop to begin to rebuild. Along the way, they run into William, who offers supplies and his help. The Rotten Core Brianna is present when Maggie and several other Hilltop members meet Pamela Milton for the first time, and is just as shocked as everyone else to find out Michonne was reunited with her daughter at the Commonwealth. Rest In Peace Brianna is seen watching Hershel with Maggie, who is expressing her worries over the Commonwealth. Brianna asks why Maggie didn't go with the scouting expedition she sent out. Maggie replies that she can't be away from Hershel for so long. Brianna reassures her and tells her to have faith in her people, but Maggie tells Brianna it's Pamela she doesn't trust and wonders if their entire army should've been sent to the Commonwealth instead of just one expedition. Brianna tells her if she feels like she should, then she should just do it, which prompts Maggie to go to the Commonwealth along with the Militia. She is later seen alongside Maggie, looking after Hershel. After Rick Grimes' death, she is among the many people seen mourning and accompanying his casket back to Alexandria. Brianna is mentioned by Sophia during the visit to Earl Sutton's home, when she asks him if he would want to move back in town, because there's a community for the old people he would like. Brianna is mentioned to be resident of that community, thus confirming her survival of the Trials. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brianna has killed: *7 unnamed Saviors (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Maggie Greene Brianna introduces herself to Maggie when the latter is mourning Glenn at his grave. They both have a conversation about how they lost people, and how it feels after months and years into the apocalypse. Brianna mentioned that she enjoyed talking to Maggie and stated she liked her more and more. Later Brianna is shown to be extremely supportive of Maggie after she takes the Hilltop's leadership from Gregory. Maggie often trusts Brianna to care for and babysit Hershel Jr. Gregory Brianna doesn't like Gregory and thinks he is a creep for flirting with the women in the Hilltop. It is likely he tried to flirt with her sometime in the past. Dante Brianna and Dante have a positive relationship. They often jest with each other and are seen together often due to their proximity to Maggie. Brianna encouraged Dante to reveal his true romantic feelings to Maggie. While she refers to him as a "goofball" she admits his stories liven things up and make easy to pass the time. Appearances Trivia *Brianna had one of the largest known families before the apocalypse. *Upon their introduction, Brianna mentions losing a boyfriend a few weeks prior to meeting Maggie. This coincides Ethan stabbing Gregory after having returned from a failed supply drop that resulted in Andy and David being killed and Crystal being taken hostage, so it's possible she was in a relationship with one of the expedition members. *Brianna is the only named female character to be still alive in the Hilltop Colony. ru:Брианна Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Widowed